The Dark Path We Follow
by Memories Forever
Summary: When Irial was ruling there was someone always at his side, but when the court started to weaken she disappeared. Now she's back but, are her intentions for the Dark Court good?
1. Death Bringer

The Dark Path We Follow

_Zaria, her long white hair that held a silver shine in the right light slid along the floor behind her as she walked up to the dark king. Her blood red eyes reflected the flames that lit the room. Her beauty left the others in the room speechless. But, not the king, he who had grown so accustom to the sight of her. He stood as she glided up the steps to his throne. "Zaria?" He questioned her reason for showing unannounced in the middle of a party._

"_My king…" she whispered, her gaze dropping. She looked tired and her usual foggy transparent skin was solid and black as night. The dark king clasped her hands in his and pulled her along with him to the halls beyond his partying fey._

"_Tell me, what has befallen on you?" He cupped her cheek, she felt like death and despair. The ruler of darkness could feel his beloved fey start to tremble. "Zaria?"_

"_Irial… My strength has been lessening everyday, I-I cant even…" Her voice broke and she stepped away from him._

_Irial watched the death bringer with wary eyes. He had never seen her like this, her silver hair covered one of her watering eyes, "Do you know what's causing this?" His shadows swirled around them both, he shrouded her in his blanket of misery and pain; hoping it would help._

_Zaria tried to smile and her tail wrapped around her ankle, "I don't know… there isn't enough death… I have nothing to feed off of… But we can't risk a war with the high court and the mortals are becoming too careful…" she touched her kings cheek with her sharp fingers, "I must go"_

I looked at myself in the mirror, I ran my long needlelike fingers over the mirror of my image. _I didn't used to look like this... No... I used to be beautiful..._

But, everything was different this year. For one there was a summer, there were also three courts with new rulers... well not so much the summer court. But, they did have their long lost queen now. It would also be the year I step out onto the earth for the first time in over a millennia. I had to step out, to make my presence known to all the courts... even the one I belonged to. It was time for the Life Taker to show herself. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows. The world needs to start fearing Death once again.

I stepped out of my dark corridor. The sunlight stung my eyes as they adjusted quickly, the humans didn't deserve this wondrous beauty. I glanced back into my dark abyss, my home for the last who knew how long now. My first stop was to see the new Dark Court king... Niall. I found him in a place called _Crow's Nest_. He was sitting at a table with another faerie, recently changed. I walked up slowly, not bothering with glamour he didn't know me anyway. The faerie he was with looked up first, and then the dark king turned to face me. "My lord..." I bowed my head. "You don't know me yet my king but, you will..."

I could feel the emotions dripping from him. The hate, pain, and grief swirled around him in dark shadows. I wanted to caress those shadows and feed but, I didn't I just ran my fingers through them slowly, getting small tastes of angst and depression. "Your name? My dark little fae"

"Zaria" I said as he stood. His shadow-maidens circled closer, thinking me a threat. The high fey he had been talking with watched with worried eyes of gray galaxies.

Niall smiled, a dark mysterious grin. "I do believe you are of my court… yet I've not seen you…"

"You are a new ruler, I was… Irial's" I ran a sharp finger over the table, leaving deep cuts in the wood.

"Do you not accept me as your king?" He puffed smoke out of his mouth, the shadow-maidens stirred and came closer. All the fey in the room watched us.

I stepped closer, touching his chest and letting my tail caress his cheek. "My dark king, Niall, I would not deny you…" Blood trickled down his face from where the tip of my tail sliced his skin, my lips brushed his neck "Irial would not approve…" I now fed off his shadows, and my skin turned to a dark fog-like transparency.

"This isn't the place to get acquainted Zaria" Niall grabbed my hand and started to walk away but, stopped and turned to the high court fey. "Seth, go to Aislinn, tell her nothing of Zaria." With that he took me to the Dark court's palace. We pasted so many fae as we walked to the center where the king's throne lay. Bananach stood next to Gabriel by the side of the room, both studied me curiously. Niall sat on his throne, his shadows bathing the area around him as his shadow-maidens danced in the center of the room. They twirled, twisted and flowed through the air before fading in a bluish haze toward a different room. "Gabriel" the wolf stepped next to the dark king. "Gabriel, you were around while Irial was the Dark king, do you recall Zaria…?"

Gabriel looked at me, "Zaria the death bringer?" He sauntered toward me and circled like I was his prey, "I recall, yes. But my lord, I was just a pup then, I don't remember much beyond… her being Irial's… mate"

"I remember the soul taker." The raven-like faerie stood by me now. "She was Irial's weakness and was the first to fall when the court started dying."

"I didn't fall" my voice hissed at the feather haired fey and my tail whipped back and forth. My fingers and hand became one, turning into a long point. I grabbed the raven and stabbed my hand into her stomach. She laughed and jumped back before coming at me in an attempt to slice me with her talons. I moved at the last moment and diapered into a thick fog.

She clicked her mouth shut angrily and jumped out of the fog and into the grip of my tail. "Calm yourself War" I cooed binding her with my tail tightly. "I'm not the weak faerie I was back then"

Her head tilted in a way that made her seem like a bird, "I doubt that"

I smiled cruelly at her and turned to our king, who was enjoying our quarrel. "Do you accept me into your court my dark lord?" I keep the war fey tightly in my tail's grip.

Niall grinned, "I do believe you can keep this court strong… Death bringer, welcome back to the Dark court"


	2. Trouble

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 2**

I walked into Niall's room a month after coming out of hiding and taking my place in the dark court. He was laying in bed with a nymph, I think it was a shadow nymph. "Good morning my lord" He looked up, smiling.

"Hello Zaria," He didn't move and the nymph snuggled against his side possessively. "What brings you to my presence so early in the day?"

I moved to the bed side slowly, I glared at the nymph, who shrank away from the Dark king. "oh… nothing" My fingers brushed along his arm, feeling the addictive pull his skin held, "Just… came to tell you the Summer king and queen are here"

He sat up quickly, getting out of the bed. "What? Why?" I shrugged and watched him dress quickly. He rushed out of the room, I followed behind. The Summer monarchs stood waiting for us… well waiting for Niall they were suspicious of me. "Keenan, Aislinn, what do you want?"

Aislinn's eyes were watching me, but the summer king spoke, "the Winter and Summer court fey have been getting killed"

"And so you blame the Dark court?" Niall glared.

"Didn't think to blame the high court?" I spoke up, my tail whipped angrily back and forth. Niall looked to them, expecting an answer.

Keenan spoke again, "Do you really think Seth would allow Sorcha to start a war?"

Niall was silent, did he honestly believe this Seth person wouldn't let a monarch do what she wanted? "So you think It was a member of my court? Absurd, not even Bananach would kill so many for it to be noticeable."

"Who's she?" The Summer queen pointed to me.

I glared back at her, "My name is Zaria"

Niall glanced at me, "She's recently found her way into my court. Why?"

All the monarchs in the room stared at me. I looked at Niall "I've done nothing to harm any courts, my king"

Niall shrugged and looked back at Keenan and Aislinn, "She says she's done nothing. Don't blame my fey without proof Aislinn." He was in front of her in a blink of an eye, "It might get you hurt" The summer king and queen both glowed like the sun it-self. I jumped between them and my dark lord. Their light lashed at my transparent skin but, I didn't move. "You'd be wise to move on, before you kill one of my faeries and start a war."

Both Keenan and Aislinn's glow faded and they left, the summer king dragging the queen with him. I turned back toward Niall, "As if they could kill me!" I spat.

He chuckled, "I just said it so they'd leave Zaria, I don't doubt your skill. But I must ask you the truth, did you kill those faeries?"

I stared at him, taking in his blanket of shadows, black silk shirt, dark denim pants, and black boots. He sort of reminded me of Irial, especial when he smoked. "I did no such thing, I've only left the building for but, a few moments to walk in the night air."

He gave me a distrusting look for a moment but, then he sent me a creepy smile, "alright then. Why don't you go out for a bit… maybe, cause a little disruption in the summer court?"

I smiled, "What do you have in mind my king?"

"Do what you will, just don't kill. I want them to regret accusing my court."

I bowed my head, "very well, shall I take War?"

"No, she'll kill, you may take one of the hounds if you wish." I could feel his gaze on me, he knew I wouldn't take the offer.

"I think I can handle this myself, Niall" I turned my face towards him and fixed my gaze to his. He was grinning. I left without another word; I looked up and gazed at the sky. Small white clouds puckered from the blue canvas, stretching to meet one another like long lost friends. My heart ached. I missed Irial, my dark lord. The only person I'd ever truly take orders from. I started laughing as I walked, it was funny, death was sad. faeries looked at me funny as I laughed hysterically at nothing.

"Someone's gonna think your crazy" my laughter paused so I could look at the high court fey. I lifted a brow at him. "I'm Seth" he said coolly, as if I cared.

"Zaria" I muttered back, not knowing why I felt the need.

"Niall's told me about you. You're from when Irial was dark king right?"

I nodded, "I was…" I shrugged, not knowing how to say it. "His… play mate?"

Seth grinned. His skin sparkled with small threads of silver and his eyes filled with wonder. "You were his lover?"

The dark fog of my skin darkened, I was blushing. "No" I whispered. "I wasn't important enough to be called a _lover_"

"I'm sure Irial didn't think that" He looked gentle now. Like if he moved a muscle wrong I would shatter.

"Irial was the dark king. He didn't feel anything. Now if you would like to tell me why you're talking to me…?" I looked at him.

His gray eyes studied me. "Aislinn sent me. She… had a bad feeling about you"

The summer queen. "I should've known." I looked him over, "Why is the son of Sorcha taking orders from… _Aislinn_?"

Bright galaxies filled his gaze, "I love her"

It made me smile. Seeing someone so in love with someone else, it was so unnatural to my world. "Understandable. I only choose the Dark court because of Irial…" Seth smiled, understanding. We were going to be friends; even if I was the death bringer. "I have business to attend to Seth. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh… yes, of course." He gave a little wave goodbye, playing with his lip ring, and walked in a different direction.

I found some summer fey in park. I waited a moment, stalking each one. I wouldn't kill them but, I would beat them with in seconds of their life.


	3. Bonding?

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 3**

I sat on a bench in the park. It's been two days since Niall ordered me to attack the summer fey. The king and queen weren't happy and sent an attack of their own. It didn't achieve much. I watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Shadows crawled toward me like a rolling fog, I tried to pretend I didn't notice. My heart hoped it was Irial but, I knew it was Niall.

"Just gonna act like I'm not here?" Niall asked after about ten minutes.

"I was hoping you'd just go away" My gaze turned toward him.

"That hurts…" He sat next to me on the bench and lit a cigarette, taking a deep inhale. "You looked… upset. Are you alright death bringer?"

The smoke rolled out of his lips, slithering like snakes. "I'm fine my king." He took another long drag from his cigarette and studied my face in silence. "I'm fine Niall"

"I need to know your mental state is intact Zaria. I don't have time or energy to watch over an unstable fey. Will you follow any order I give you?"

My gaze fixated back to the sprinkles of hope in the dark velvet sky. "Do you know what I was to Irial?" He didn't say anything. "I was his bed partner. I was his right hand. I was his stability. I was _his_" I looked back at Niall with a soft expression, "I could be the same for you…"

"Your changing the subject. Can you or can you not follow my will?" He was starting the look frustrated, his shadows churned restlessly.

"I can do what I'm told dark master." I stood and knelt before him and looked up at him.

Something in his eyes sparkled, "enough, stand up." I followed orders. "I trust you'll rebel in due time."

"Probably…" I mused, pretending to study my razor shape fingers. "But, it wouldn't be against the Dark court, this is my home. Being solitary isn't an option."

He snuffed out his cigarette on his boot and lit another. "That's good to know. No starting wars Zaria, that will happen eventually"

"The way the summer court is going I won't have to start it…" I grinned at him.

The dark king rolled his eyes but, didn't argue the matter, "So… bed partner eh? You'd be that for me?" The shadows swirled soothingly around us. I watched as my dark lord watched me, studied my body, and his expression told me he was entertaining perverse thoughts.

I nodded, "I could. But I can't love you."

"Love… Love is for the weak minded, I wouldn't think you capable of it" His fingers teased the tips of my hair. Smoke twisted and turned in the air between us.

I watched him as he sucked on the end of the cigarette and blew out a cloud of gray haze. "I'm very capable…" I murmured softly.

Niall looked up and grinned at me, "shall we retire now?" I shrugged. "Alright then, lets go my little bringer of death" He stood and offered his arm. A laugh escaped my lips and I took his arm.

The next morning Niall found over seventy members of the dark court murdered in the park were we had been. He was outraged, who dare strike against the dark court? I would've suggested the High court but, this wasn't Sorcha's doing. This was all familiar to something that happened before… Was this my fault? Had my returning to this world brought this…? "Zaria…? Zaria!" I looked up at Niall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy, Niall." I scanned the bloodied bodies that decorated the ground. I started to say something but, the words stuck on my tongue. I just shook my head and turned away from the sight of dead fey.

"I need you to stay strong. The others can't see one of my top faeries break down."

My jaw clenched, "No fey deserves this" I growled angrily. "And I'm sure as hell not going to let whoever did this to your faeries get away with it… I _will_ kill them"

The dark king put his hand on my shoulder, " you _will_ not do anything until we find out whose responsible. Do you understand?" I didn't respond. His hand gripped my shoulder tighter, "Do you understand Zaria?"

"I understand…" I scowled.

Niall took me to the _Crow's Nest_ and made me wear a glamour. My glamour gave me caramel skin, brownish-red eyes, blonde(almost white) hair, and made my tail disappear. I wore tight fitting hip huggers, a midriff showing white t-shirt that was kind of baggy, and black high heels. I saw Seth sitting at a table, Niall made a B-line for him. Why was I here? Why did I need a glamour? Why does this life so much? Why can't I stop complaining? "Hello Seth" Niall sat down at the table. I bet I looked pissed off but, he still watched me until I sat down with them.

Seth smiled, "hey Niall, Zaria. What's up?"

Niall lit a cigarette and leaned back in her chair as he sucked in the nicotine. "There is someone attacking the faeries. Have you warned Sorcha?"

"I don't think the being doing this can get to her…" Seth teased his lip ring and his gray eyes showed a hint of worry.

"You think it's a human?" I questioned doubtfully.

"A human with the sight." he responded.

"No." The dark king shook his head. "No human could do this, sighted or not."

I thought a moment, _if this truly is something that's followed me then its got to be a faerie. _What faerie would dare attack the courts? Well I would… but, it's not me doing this. Is it? Could I be responsible for it all? No it couldn't be possible. Could it?


	4. Friends

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 4**

"So a faerie did it?" I looked at my king. studying the scar that ran from his temple to his chin. It was kind of sexy. I mean, if your into that…

"I'm certain. A human isn't capable of killing so many fey. Maybe if it was one or two… but, over seventy? Not possible"

"It wasn't Bananach?" Seth questioned and Niall just shook his head. "So… we're at a dead end?"

My eyes were still exploring the dark king. He hadn't taken me as a bedmate last night I wasn't sure why. What did the shadow nymph have that I didn't? Was it because I told him I shared sheets with Irial? Did he not want sloppy seconds.. Or whatever the humans are calling it. I was growing really irritated... For some reason. "Soul Taker. Focus" I blinked, lifted my gaze to his dark irises, and blinked again. "Have any opinions?"

He looked smug, like he knew I had been thinking about him. Leaning back and shifting to look at Seth I shrugged. "Sounds like we'll need to form limited ties with the other courts to solve this problem."

"I wouldn't tie myself to the Summer court in anyway ever again" Niall growled. His shadows, which up 'til this point had been rolling elegantly around his frame, started to lash out angrily.

"What about the winter court?" Seth glanced at me before looking at Niall.

The king was silent. "I'll think about it." he stood up and his gaze focused on me for a moment. "I expect you'll be fine on your own?" I nodded. "Then I will see you tonight Zaria"

"Yes my king" I bowed my head as he left, looking up just in time watch him exit the club.

"He's worried about you" I whiped my sight around to gawk at Seth.

"You've got to be joking. Why would he worry about _me_"

"For a woman you're not very good at reading body language…" He mocked and chuckled a bit loudly, making a few people glance.

I rolled my eyes. "guess my vision is blocked"

"By what, I wonder…" Seth leaned closer, I studied his eyes. They showed gray galaxies, swirling slowly in odd formations.

I made a quick calculation, "you're a bit close Seth…" He was too close. I was fidgeting a bit, the muscles in my body were tense since Niall had gone.

He sighed but didn't move. Instead he pulled an electronic device from his pocket, taped a few buttons on it and then put it back. "You can't be happy if you block your own path."

I smiled, "better to block your own, then let someone else block it for you"

"So who's blocking your's Zaria?"

I considered it a moment, "I'm not sure. Maybe one day I'll figure that out."

"Let's hope so" The high court fey mused, finally leaning back away from me, again pulling out that device to tap a few buttons and stuff it back into his pocket.

"Does anyone know where Irial is…?" I asked softly, really hoping for an answer, but not expecting one.

Seth shrugged, "You'd have to ask someone from your court."

There was only one problem with that logic, I have no friends in the dark court. No one would answer me, even if they did know. "They're all afraid of me Seth. Few will stay in a room I'm in if Niall Isn't there as well"

"That's why you don't like being without him…"

"What?" I stared at the dark haired fey sitting across from me.

"Once Niall left your body grew tense…" His sentence ran away from his tongue and a blank look passed across his face.

"Seth…?" I touched his hand. He jumped back, gracefully, with faerie speed. His eyes were wide and scared as he looked at me. "You too…? Seth? What's going on?"

He shook his head, trying to wipe something from his mind. "Zaria. I'm sorry, I'm not used to this yet… the power that come from being of the high court…"

Oh… I understood. "What did you see?"

Seth shook his head again, "I'm not sure, it went by too quick I'll tell you when I figure it out…"

"You should go to Aislinn, She can calm you" I said, a bit envious he had someone.

"I think you need a friend more."

"I'm a member of the dark court, I don't need friends, Seth"

He smirked, "If you'd stop lying to yourself once in a while, you'd find life is more fun with friends"

"Fun?"

"C'mon, Trust me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair quickly.

* * *

**_I know this chapter doesn't really have a point to the plot, but I wanted to show the side of Zaria that no one really sees._**

**_Love,_**

**_Memories Forever_**

**_PS: Review and tell me if you think I should bring Irial back._**

**_PSS: Radiant Shadows comes out in April it's based on Ani. I personally can't wait. And i'm kind of excited about the movie, Review and tell me your ideal cast?_**

**_Thanks a bunch my readers and fellow fans of Wicked Lovely._**


	5. Tempting

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 5**

The iron in the air stunk my throat a bit and I couldn't hold my glamour anymore but I was too distracted to care. I stared at the place Seth called home, I suppose since he got his fey side from Sorcha it didn't bother him. He lived in a train… this intrigued me greatly. I wanted to see inside but knew I could survive in the iron that long. Instead I settled for studying his sculptures and art along the outside. "it's beautiful"

He smiled, "my art has gotten better since I left Faerieland, I guess experience does help"

"I missed a lot since I was last out in the world, Medieval was the main theme when I disappeared." I ran my fingers over the bark of a tree. "Back then Irial was my only friend, everyone else was afraid, like they are now. I am the death bringer after all"

His hand squeezed my shoulder, "that was then, I'm your friend now and so is Niall"

"One more then I had before…" I whispered softly.

"Two more, Irial is still out there somewhere"

"But, he's forgotten all about me by now…"

Seth sighed, "I doubt it…"

I started coughing, the iron finally got to me. I walked out of there quickly. "Seth!?" I knew the voice, I looked up my gaze meeting that of the Summer queen's.

"Hey Ash" Seth smiled as he stepped up next to me.

"What is she doing here?" Aislinn looked pissed but, kept a composed tone of voice.

"I was showing her my home" Seth smiled. "She's my friend"

"She's the dark courts right hand!" Thunder roared in the distance and the queen's eyes reflected circling clouds over desert sands.

My fingers started to combine as one incase she attacked. Seth held up a warning hand to me and my fingers re formed as individuals. "Ash, I'm not part of _your_ court, I can be friends with who I wish."

"And in all fairness" I circled the queen like I was the predator and she was my prey, "monarch of the sun, Seth is under protection of the dark court."

Aislinn's distrusting gazed followed every move I made. I grinned mischievously at her; my sharp teeth made a shiver crawl up her spine and I could feel my eyes darken with satisfaction. "Death bringer, I don't know what hole you crawled out of-- But, _do not_ even think of threatening me."

I bowed my head, and gave a mock curtsey. "I wouldn't dream of it" I saw her anger grow, and listened to the loud thunder in the distance. "Now now, mind your temper queenie. Wouldn't wanna start a war would you?" my eyes gleamed, willing her to take the temptation.

She glowered at me, " it would not suit my court to start war"

"Because your weak…" Sunlight spilled from her skin, and the air around up grew hotter. "That's right… strike me, do it" My tail whipped frantically behind me.

"Aislinn, stop it. Don't fall for her bait." Aislinn blinked. And just like that everything was back to normal. I pouted at Seth but, I could understand why he stopped her. "Ash, just go back to the loft, I'll meet you for dinner tonight, don't worry"

The queen glared at me as she walked away, all the way down the street. I turned to Seth, "I wasn't going to strike back."

He smiled at me, silver threads sparkled from his skin and stars glistened in his eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't have. It's just better safe then sorry."

"I wouldn't have been able to. I'm weakened by the iron, but I suppose you're right." My tail curled around my ankle like a tame snake.

"Can I asked you something?" I glanced up at the high court fey and shrugged. "What did you do while you were locked away?"

My knife-like fingers ran through my hair slowly and I murmured quietly, "nothing, I was stone."

"Stone? Like, you turned to rock?" I nodded. "How?"

"When I do not feed my body grows more dense and with the dark court getting weaker there wasn't enough to satisfy my needs. I eventually turned to stone."

"Did Irial know what would happen to you when he let you hide away?"

I sighed, "No. I did not tell him, for fear he wouldn't let me leave and deprive the others of substance so I may stay… moving."

"You were looking out for the others in the court, they didn't even care about you" He was playing with his lip ring again.

"One does what they can for their court. Even if the court won't ever know or acknowledge what you sacrificed" My mind drifted by to Irial. That night I left he was sure I wouldn't be gone long, that the court would be strong again in the near future. He had been wrong of course.

"You really have a great soul Zaria" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Has our venture cheered you up any?"

I shrugged, "It has lightened my heart, yes."

"Well then, I should be heading off to my date with Aislinn. Try not to cause trouble." He winked at me and walked off as I laughed at him.

I found Niall sitting on a bench across the street where the bodies of the dead fey had been. He had his eyes closed and his right ankle was resting on his left knee. I slowly sank into the seat next to him. "You reek of iron Zaria."

My gaze studied him, the scar running from his temple to his chin made his face seem so… powerful. "I was at Seth's home"

He still didn't bother looking at me, "Ah."

I relaxed against the bench and looked up at the sky, looking for all the major consolations. "Aislinn wasn't happy I was there…" I mused on, "She was so furious, she would of struck, if Seth had not calmed her down"

His dark gaze fell on me as I looked away from the stars and at his face. "Did you provoke her?"

I shrugged, "I did what is in my nature"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no" I flashed a grin at him. "Did you come to a decision on whether or not to strike a deal with Donia?"

Niall ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, part of me longed to run _my_ fingers through his thick silky hair, "Not yet"

"My dark lord, if I may be so bold, I think the best way to find out who's killing the fey is to align ourselves with winter. Aside from Sorcha, Donia holds the strongest court."

He nodded slowly, his focus gone to random thoughts around his head and his eyes on the park. "You make a fair point. I can't help but question why you push allegiance with the snow fey though…" He looked me directly in the eyes.

I locked my stare with his, "I enjoy the death winter brings my king. Nothing more then that, I assure you"

"Very well. You will join me tomorrow when I go to Donia's winter palace." I grinned darkly at him. His shadows finally catching my eye, I watched them trying to reach toward me.

* * *

**Be sure to check out my new Wicked Lovely Fic. _Velvet Tears_, It's a SethOC!!!**

**R&R!!**

**So I was wondering, would anyone approve of me starting to include previews of the next chapter to come in each chapter?**

**Wouldn't that be so... Badass??**

**--_Memories Forever_**


	6. Alliance

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 6**

Again Niall didn't invite me into his bed. Which didn't bother me as much since he hadn't invited anyone else either. Instead I wandered the palace, examining everything that had changed. I found my old room, it had been sealed off but, I broke threw the it and gazed around. Everything was exactly as I left it. The bed was covered in a cloth made of shadows and menacing spikes and bones made up the posts, along with any other furniture. I practically floated to my closet, opening it and finding my dresses inside, each held up on the wooden bar by clasps of silver. There was one made of rain that rippled when it moved like a lake did when a breeze hit it. One made of the night sky, stars twinkled and meteor showers decorated the front. And then there was my favorite, it was made from the hide of a shadow dragon, misty black scales glistened and turned sapphire in the light. Irial had given it to me… I sighed and slid down into a chair made of rocks, spikes and false bones of silver, clutching the dress close.

My eyes fell open and shut rapidly, blinking back tears, I wasn't weak. A growl rose from my throat as someone approached the door. I stood quickly, my tail posed to lash out, and my hands forming swords. Niall basically slithered through the threshold, his gaze was calm. But, I stayed ready to attack. He smiled gently, "I'm in no mood to tussle with you soul stealer."

Forcing myself to relax I gave him an apologetic look, "What do you need my king?"

He shut the door with a kick and looked me over, his eyes caught on the dress. "A dress made of shadow dragon hide?"

I smiled down at the dress still dangling in the crook of my arm, "Irial gave it to me…"

Hesitatingly, he walked closer, "Zaria, why did you join the Dark court?"

"Why not?"

"Who were your parents?" The question caught me off guard and I carefully put the dress back.

"My mother was a powerful high court fey and my father was a dark court member."

"Your like Keenan… two courts in one, but one dominant side. But, you should've taken after your mother, why did the dark court half dominate?"

My eyes studied the velvet carpeting, "neither dominated, I was free to choose…" I glanced up at him, his eyes beckoned me to continue, "…I didn't choose either, I chose Irial."

His shadows were stretching toward me, I could actually see him strain to keep them back, "then why'd you comeback? You must've known Irial was gone."

I smiled at him, a dark wicked smile. "That my lord, is something you'll never know" I dodged his arm as he reached out to grab me, twirled gracefully to the opposite side of the room and teased him with absurd faces.

"Your more playful then the summer girls, Zaria" He grinned at me, amusement coloring his features.

"Niall…" I cooed mockingly. "Won't you please tell me what brought on these random personal questions?"

"Curiosity." he said plainly, starting to lose grip on his churning shadows.

"Curiosity can be deadly…" I stood in front of him in half a heart beat. The shadows curled around my ankle. My hand rose and caressed his cheek. "Please do be careful when questioning me again my king… I sometimes, can be really short tempered." My fingers dug into the flesh and dragged down to his chin. Trails of blood ventured down his face and neck.

He didn't even flinch. The king's dark gaze fluttered over my body, his hand snatched my wrist as I was licking his blood from my knife-like fingers. "Death bringer" I lifted my gaze, bored. "Do not, tell me what to do" he growled. I snarled in reply. He shut me up with a glare, his eyes void of any life. "If you can not abide by my rules then leave. I will not tolerate insolence"

His hand released my wrist but neither of us moved. The shadows traveled up my calf, and then my thigh leisurely. I didn't apologize. He kept staring at me, the tendrils of darkness gliding up my back, and pressing me closer to him. "My lord, I meant not to offend, but to warn. The equally balanced mix of high and dark court blood makes it… hard to behave properly when my emotions run too high"

Delicately he took my hand in his and kissed the knuckles, ignoring my words. "rest well my dark creature, tomorrow my bring stress. Do try to control your… need for amusement. I fear the Winter queen will have no hesitance about eliminating you." The dark lord left with quick steps as I sat on my bed, my foggy skin vibrating with excitement for some unknown reason. I closed my eyes, feeling the shadow cloth of the blanket under me coil around my body. _Does Niall really care if Donia kills me?_

--

We walked the path leading to winter's home; snow and frost covered everything, even the fey. Niall stood as far as he could from me while still being on the trail. I ignored it. One of the winter queen's guards met us at the door and escorted us to Donia. She was in the dinning hall, sitting on a chair made of ice. "Niall" She bowed her head and he returned the motion. I stood behind him and remain silent. "What brings you and your… back up to my home?"

Niall dismiss her question, "Fey are dying Donia, not just court fey either. The solitaries are becoming thinner."

She stood and walked toward us, a soft snow fall followed her. "I've noticed it as well. But, none of my spies have seen anything that will give away the reason."

"Nor have mine." Niall's gaze faltered and he stared at the marble floor.

I cleared my throat, they both looked at me unwillingly. "I know it's not my place but, I will insert myself into this discussion. I believe both the Dark and Winter courts will benefit by aligning with each other. After all, your courts together are much stronger then the others…"

"We're not going to war Zaria." Niall glared.

I met his glare with my own, "did I say we were?"

"She has a point, dark king" Donia muttered. He focused on her, "If we find out it was one of the other courts attacking faeries it might come to a war. And if it's something other then that then… we can defend our courts by helping each other."

"So an alliance?" My lord held out his hand.

"An alliance indeed." Donia set her fragile hand into his giant one.

Point one to me. Winter and Darkness were aligned. It was time for things to start getting chaotic. Not just fey will die, humans had to play some roll after all. Irial's disappearance may have thrown me off for a bit but, I was stable now. I couldn't just let the world be dull, faeries were born to kill… But, first I have to find out what's killing all the fey.

Months passed. I spent most of my time outside of the palace, mainly because I was watching out for whatever was attack my kind but, also because I needed to avoid Niall. He had been cold to me since that night before we went to the winter court and I had no idea why. I hadn't seen Seth in a while so I decided to find him. Figuring he'd be at the _Crow's Nest_, I was right of course. I walked behind him, "Hello Seth"

He turned his head and smiled, "Been forever" He patted the chair next to him and I sat, "So what brings you here?"

"Niall doesn't talk to me anymore, in fact he ignores my existence… I've started to get an empty feeling. I thought having a friend around would make it go away"

He pulled me into his side and hugged me before letting go. "I hope I can help then"

I smiled, "how have you been?"

Seth's presence helped a little but, not so much. We sat and talked for a couple hours before he announced he had to go meet with Aislinn for a date.

* * *

_**HEY! It's been a month since I last updated! I have great timing yeah?**_

**_Lol, anyway, it's not _THAT_ much longer then usual, but, I think you'll get over it._**

**_-Memories Forever_**

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Another human is missing" Aislinn spoke softly, Seth pulled her closer. "it has to be whatever was killing the faeries. But, why would they go from fey to humans?"_

_Seth shook his head and stroked her hair, "I have no idea Ash."_

_Keenan burst into the room, "Aislinn! Your grandmother and friends are gone!!"_

_The summer queen broke from Seth's arm, "What!?"_

_The king knelt before his queen, "I'm sorry, the guards were killed and they were taken. No one saw a thing…"_

_The room got several degrees hotter and Aislinn glowed vibrantly. "I will find who is responsible and kill them!"_


	7. Distractions

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 7**

"Another human is missing" Aislinn spoke softly, Seth pulled her closer. "it has to be whatever was killing the faeries. But, why would they go from fey to humans?"

Seth shook his head and stroked her hair, "I have no idea Ash."

Keenan burst into the room, "Aislinn! Your grandmother and friends are gone!!"

The summer queen broke from Seth's arm, "What!?"

The king knelt before his queen, "I'm sorry, the guards were killed and they were taken. No one saw a thing…"

The room got several degrees hotter and Aislinn glowed vibrantly. "I will find who is responsible and kill them!"

--

I had been keeping watch at Aislinn's home for a while now. Of course Niall didn't know but, Who cares about his opinion anymore? This night as I watched her grandmother make dinner a dark figure, I couldn't make out from the angle I was at, knocked on the door. The grandmother answered it, smiled and let them in.

I squinted, who had been at the door. It was obviously a human and someone the old bat had known. But who? Out of nowhere a commotion broke out inside and my attention zeroed in and so did the Summer court guards'. What was going on?

It suddenly go eerily quiet. I moved quickly and headed for the door. The Summer guards spotted me but, before they could react to me, or the odd stillness of the air surrounding the house… They fell to the ground. Dead.

I backed in the corner I had been in. What the hell was going on!? The air reeked of iron and I covered my nose and mouth with my hand. Stifling coughs and gags I watched that same dark figure drag out the old woman and disappear into a car parked at the corner. I had gotten a better look this time, it was a girl with dark. But, that's all I could make out because I was coughing from the iron in my lungs. Then, I fled quickly, as to not be discovered and blamed for what had happened.

I ended up going to the palace. I sat outside of it for a long while, contemplating what my next move should be. Do I tell Niall? Or do I try and stop whoever was causing a threat to the courts on my own? I made an exaggerated sigh and combed my fingers through my long hair.

"Death Bringer." The voice didn't register at first. "Zaria." I glanced up, my breath escaping in a small gasp. _Irial? _No. it wasn't Irial. I shook my head, it was Niall. His gaze was cold and none caring. "I haven't seen you around in a while, where were you?"

I turned my attention away from him and studied my darkening skin. "I've been keeping an eye on the city."

"Have you seen anything?" He stepped closer to me in a sort of stagger. Like it was involuntary. My jaw tightened, it was time to choose. Do I tell him or handle it on my own? "Zaria?"

I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do! So I made a distraction and without thinking… Our lips were pressed tightly together. My hand held his face to mine and my soft lips moved against his firm delicious ones. I was expecting him to shove me away and get angry, instead one of his hand gripped my hip and the other caressed my back and pulled me closer.

One of my fingers tips traced the scar that ran down from his temple to his jaw. I felt his tongue graze my lips and I opened them, then felt him roughly explore my mouth with it. Now both my hands were tangled in his thick hair. We broke apart to breath for a moment then went back to surveying each others body with our hands.

His lips lowered down my neck slowly and sucking lightly on the skin as he did so. He hit the base of my neck and bite down hard, but, not hard enough to hurt. It just made a sound noise escape my lips and he quickly moved his mouth back up to meet mine.

I could feel his shadows tangling around us, drinking in the lust our bodies were emanating. He ignored them and nipped and pulled at my lips with his teeth, making my throat spill more embarrassing noises.

--

I woke up the next morning next to Niall in _my_ room. He was awake but, he was studying the ceiling. "Morning my king" I whispered, memorizing every inch of his face.

He turned his gaze on me. "Morning my lil' dark creature" He actually looked like he was happy and it made me smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine my dark lord" I snuggled closer into the blankets and my pillow.

He chuckled, "Now, the distraction is over. What did you see in while watching the city?" Niall's face grew serious, I had to tell him.

"The Summer Queen's Grandmother was kidnapped by a girl"

"What'd she look like?" He narrowed his gaze on me.

"Dark hair, seventeen, maybe eighteen? That's all I could see, the girl had release a deadly amount of iron into the air, I could barely breath. Let alone see"

Niall nodded slowly and abruptly turned and retrieved something from his pants pocket. He held it up to me, "Was this her?"

I stared at the photo of a dark haired girl standing next to another girl and Aislinn. They wore some uniform, a school one maybe? But, it was defiantly the girl. "Yes that's her, who is she?"

"Leslie…" He whispered and turn the picture back over to examine it.

--

Aislinn, Keenan, and Seth stood outside Aislinn's grandmother's home. The only evidence that anything had happened was the knocked over flower pot in the living room.

The Summer Queen refused to believe her grandma would let a faerie into her home. And she was almost certain a human couldn't take out three fey guards not to mention the enormous amount of fey before that, not with out faerie help anyway…

Keenan on the other hand, thought a human was fully capable of it if they knew enough about faeries. So it had to be someone the queen's grandma knew. Maybe even someone Aislinn knew. Someone that had knowledge of fey and their weaknesses.

Seth was on the fence, he didn't want to think a human would do such insensible acts, he also didn't think a fey would have the balls to do this. So a fey _and _a human seemed out in left field in his opinion. Maybe Niall knew something? He'd have to go see him later.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

************************************************

_**That's right, I went there. Leslie is a suspect! Dun. Dun. Dun.**_

**_What does this mean? Is Irial with Leslie? Is Leslie actually there!? Will Aislinn ever stop being a baby?_**

**_Am I taking the dramatic questions too far!?_**

**_Well for these answers and MORE._**

**_Tune in next time on..._**

**_--Memories Forever_**

**_P.S: I should have a fan club._**

**_P.P.S: Just saying..._**

**_P.P.P.S: I'm thinking about entering a writing contest, grand prize is 2.5k. Thats over 2 Gs yo! should I do it?_**

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

**Chapter 8**

"Leslie!? You can't be serious" Seth gasped, shock being an understatement.

find out what's going on."

"Very serious Seth." Niall murmured. "Zaria saw her kidnap Aislinn's grandmother and kidnap the guards. And I trust she wouldn't lie about this"

"Is she working with Irial then…?" Seth stared into his coffee mug of jasmine tea.


	8. Surprise Surprise

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 8**

"Leslie!? You can't be serious" Seth gasped, shock being an understatement.

"Very serious Seth." Niall murmured. "Zaria saw her kidnap Aislinn's grandmother and kidnap the guards. And I trust she wouldn't lie about this"

"Is she working with Irial then…?" Seth stared into his coffee mug of jasmine tea.

The dark king shook his head, "We don't know yet, I have every one of my fey on the look out for Leslie, if they see her… They catch her and bring her to me. I _will_ find out what's going on."

"You even have Zaria looking?" the high court fey eyed his friend.

Niall shifted in his seat. "No. Zaria is keeping an eye on Aislinn."

Seth's gray galaxy filled gaze looked alarmed. "What? Why my Aislinn?"

"I haven't informed the summer monarchs of anything. So Zaria is watching to see if they have any connection to what's going on"

"Are you sure it's not because you don't want her around if they find Leslie?" Seth muttered. The Gancanagh glared darkly but, said nothing. "Zaria is a sensitive fey Niall, whether she shows it or not. If she finds that she not only lost Irial but, you as well…"

"Seth, there is nothing between her and I, please dismiss this matter"

Seth played with his lip ring and sighed, "fine. So is that all you called me for?"

Niall's eyes looked distant, "yes, I wanted you to be aware that if you see the Death Bringer around Keenan's loft she isn't there to harm anyone."

"Alright, if that all then I'm leaving." Silver threads glittered from Seth's skin as he got up and left the _Crow's Nest_.

--

I wasn't really watching the summer monarchs very well. I knew they had nothing to do with that mysterious "Leslie" person. But, I did know Niall only sent me to watch the loft because he didn't want me around the palace.

He had all the dark court faeries looking for this girl and he carried a picture of her with him. I could see he cared a whole hell of a lot about her, judging by stories, so had Irial. I studied the finger nails on my glamour. Maybe I should've just let my skin petrify again… Too bad the Dark court wasn't weak enough to allow me to do so.

I glanced up and watched a human male, who looked to be around twenty but, who can ever tell with these creatures? He was sitting on a bench rubbing his finger in circular motions on the electronic device that had a thin tentacle, which branched into two, coming from it and continuing to his ears. He looked a bit sad so I walked over and walked in front of him in order to sit at his side. The man's eyes only glanced at me for a second but, never really registered I was there. When a woman around his same age walked up and smiled at him however, he was all happy. The woman had a ring on her finger, all flashy diamonds and such. The two walked off together like a picture perfect moment. I got kind of sick

My jaw locked. Stupid humans. Stupid world. Stupid love. I always got the short end of the stick… At this point I'd be happy to be a shade. But, no. I was the Death Bringer! Being heart broken was no reason to allow my talents to go to waste. No… I would find this "Leslie" and find out what was truly going on. I'm not going to allow Niall to keep me from the search everyone else was on. Besides, I was pretty sure who she was targeting next… and I _couldn't _let that happen.

--

Seth was pacing his home, back and forth, from living room down the short hallway to his bedroom door and back again. He couldn't believe it. Leslie? Really? To be honest with himself it wasn't at all surprising she'd come back. But, for her to come back and start a war against fey! That was astounding.

She was targeting humans now though… the most recent being Aislinn's Gran and her other two friends. Why? Leslie couldn't possibly do all this destruction _alone_. Someone had to be helping her. And that someone was no doubt the ex-Dark court king…

There was a soft knock on his door. He froze mid step and looked at the door, hoping X-ray vision would kick it. No luck. He strode to the door and opened it, then froze… again. "Leslie?"

--

By the time I mad it to Seth's place, I was too late. There had been a struggle in his living room, plates were broken, a chair, and a tea pot all scattered a cross the floor. Iron clung to the lining of my throat. But, I didn't care. I clutched the threshold of the front door. _I was too late._ I was no use to anyone anymore.

How could I let her get _him_!? I would not forgive this. If I ever get my hands on this "Leslie" I _will_ kill her. Seth was my only friend and now he was gone. I was alone with my thoughts and… well that's never a good thing.

I stormed off toward the palace to find Niall. He had to know. This was his fault as well! "Niall!" I growled as I walked up to his throne.

"Zaria, your sup--"

"She took Seth! Are you happy!? I sent me to watch the summer court for no reason, when instead I could've been protecting him. Or hunting _her_. I know you care about her my lord _but_, she's killed _your _fey. And she's kidnapped _your_ friend!" I took a breath, trying to calm my rage. It didn't work. "So what are you going to do now? Send me back to watch Aislinn and Keenan while you look for your beloved Leslie? Or actually do something to protect your court and save your friend. Who _is_ under your protect if I recall correctly." I was breathing heavily, anger was radiating from me.

Niall looked unfazed. He had a good "poker face", I believe that's what it's called. "Zaria." He smirked, "I believe you remember… Irial"

* * *

**_I remember a time when life was simple. Then I started highschool and was like. WTF?_**

**_Being a Junior I've started to notice how annoying freshmen are... and I've also got the same stress as a Senior._**

**_But, have no fear. Writing is was makes my stress go away._**

**_Oh and now that my rant is over..._**

**_OMG Irial biznatch! :D_**

**_Thats a good piece uh man you got thur mmhm..._**

**_--Memories Forever_**

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

**Chapter 9**

And there he was in all his dark beauty. Irial… My love, My king… My heart…

"Irial…" I whispered softly. I couldn't help but stare. He was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Hello my darkling, It's been _too_ long." He walked up to me and took my hand in his, kissing the knuckles. "Glad to see you haven't lost your spark, luv"


	9. Realization

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 9**

And there he was in all his dark beauty. Irial… My love, My king… My heart…

"Irial…" I whispered softly. I couldn't help but stare. He was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Hello my darkling, It's been _too_ long." He walked up to me and took my hand in his, kissing the knuckles. "Glad to see you haven't lost your spark, luv"

I couldn't keep my eyes off him but, I forced myself to look at the ground. I tried to recompose myself. "Hello Irial" I managed to stammer.

"that glamour does not suit your beauty my pet." Irial's finger trailed down my arm… I took a step away and looked up at Niall.

"What about Seth?" it was hard to keep myself from tackling Irial and having my way with him. But, I somehow managed.

"He will be fine, Leslie's main target is…" Niall looked at Irial. I did as well, unwillingly.

"…Aislinn… and any faerie that gets in her way" Irial's jaw was clenched. "I don't understand why she is doing this… I treated her like she was my queen" He had been tainted. It was obvious now, the stories were true… He had picked up human emotions and that had led to his inability to be king any farther. But, it couldn't be his fault. It had to be that human's… she had chosen _his_ tattoo. She was to blame for the court losing such a great leader.

Wasn't he to blame as well then? Allowing the girl to get so close… foolish. Anger rose from the bottom of my stomach. My eyes burned with the threat of tears. I had given everything for him, for the court, and I got nothing but loneliness and pain. I was tired of being a court fey… "Zaria" Niall's voice.

I didn't look up. Instead I turned and walked back the way I came. "Zaria!" Irial called after me. I wouldn't let myself listen. It was time I become a solitary. At least then being alone was my choice. As I made my choice I could feel that invisible cord that connected me to the court dissolve and I knew Niall could feel it too.

--

Niall felt the cord connecting him to Zaria breakdown. She had left. Irial could sense it as well, that was clear in his eyes. "We're down one" Niall spoke.

Irial nodded. "I'm afraid she will go after Leslie now."

"And Leslie being part fey now would rival Zaria's talents? I doubt the girl could beat the combined force of the High and Dark court…"

"I prefer not finding out and having neither of them harmed." Irial looked toward the way Zaria had left.

"Hmm…" The shadows swirled angrily around the dark king. "Where would be the best place to go after Aislinn?"

Irial considered the question a moment then looked up, "the summer solstice…"

"That's not for a month…"

"So what is she doing attacking now?"

--

My skin was back to its dense fog color by the time the next morning rolled around. Feeding off human emotions without having a middleman is… different. But, I felt restless, still hungry. Must be my High court side… Being part of the Dark court had controlled it. Now though, I was just aching for beautiful blood shed. I had strange urges to paint with my victims blood.

I sat on the steps of an old church. Few cars were parked in the lot… not many people believed in god these days I guess. I donned my glamour and leaned back against the stone chunks, staring at the clouds. "you look out of sorts, my child" I glanced up at the man who had spoken. He was about 6 foot, average weight, his hair was grayish brown, and he looked to be in his 50s. He was dressed like a father of the lord.

I smiled, "it's a very confusing time in my life, father."

The minister sat down beside me, "maybe I can help? Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm not apart of your congregation, I don't even believe in god…" I tried not to look at him, if I did then my unstable mind would want to kill him.

"Whether you believe or not, god loves you. Besides, I don't see many people in my church anymore… Let me help you" he smiled a kindly man smile and squeezed my shoulder.

I don't know what came over me… I told him, everything. I told him about how the two men I loved were in love with the same girl and she wasn't me. I told him about my only friend disappearing and leaving me alone. And I told about my "running away" from the only home I'd ever known. After I told him everything, he hugged me. Not a wimpy "I'm so sorry hug" but, a _hug_. "Father?"

He leaned back, the sun glinting in his brown gaze. "Everything happens for a reason. Your life is still moving on, so, so should you. I think you ran away, not because you weren't getting the respect you deserved; but because, you knew deep down that that would be the only way you'd be able to find yourself. Child, this is the time for you to take an adventure on your own. Do what feel you must do, find yourself. Then return home."

My eyes burned with tears, "thank you father…" I watched him get up and walk back into the church. I sat there a moment longer, remembering my parents. My mother had been part of the High courts main circle, she was powerful. My father… he started out human and became corrupted by the Dark court. He wasn't powerful like my mother, but, he had always kept his heart. My father had kept his human emotions, that didn't make him weak; it made him powerful. But, he was a weak faerie because he refused to kill. That's why they're both dead.

I'm sure he would hate the creature I've become but, at least I'm still alive. They're just shades roaming the earth. And that when it hit me. I knew what Leslie was planning. She wasn't going to kill Aislinn. Hell the Summer Queen wasn't even her target. Her target.. Or should I say target_s_ were Niall and Irial. She was going to kill them and they'd become shades. Forced to travel the earth only feeling pain and sadness. She wouldn't live to see that day if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

**_I don't think that was as long as I was hoping it to be (that's what she said)_**

**_But, nevermind that my lil' readers._**

**_The new Wicked Lovely book comes out on the 20th!!_**

**_I'm saving my money babies! God knows I don't have a job yet so no preordering me me. Ugh._**

**_Anyway!! It's spring! My boyfriend tried to tell me there was a Spring court in Nevernever. There isn't!_**

**_I think he was thinking along the lines of Seelie and Unseelie. But, I'll never know with that man..._**

**_So I hoped you liked this chapter!_**

_**Memories Forever**_

* * *

_**PREVIEW!!!**_

**Chapter 10**

If I was right about this I'd have to move quick. Leslie was half fey now thanks to that tattoo, and her power was drawn from Irial. She may or may not see me coming. But, that doesn't matter, I'll have to find where she's keeping everyone first.

The attack on Aislinn, whenever it maybe, will only be a distraction. I have to find out her main location before I could stop her.


	10. Encounter

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 10**

If I was right about this I'd have to move quick. Leslie was half fey now thanks to that tattoo, and her power was drawn from Irial. She may or may not see me coming. But, that doesn't matter, I'll have to find where she's keeping everyone first.

The attack on Aislinn, whenever it maybe, will only be a distraction. I have to find out her main location before I could stop her. I moved through the city at a fast pace, checking every place for a trace of the stupid girl. The night came quicker then expected, I refused to sleep until this was over.

I sat on the bridge, looking out over the edge. The moon was high in the sky and cast milky glows over the river below me. I watched kelpie swim in circles beneath the light, trying to call to the humans that walked passed. If they succeeded then I could feed on the horrible emotions the people would suffer. It sickened me a bit… but, I have to survive some how. I couldn't get a lock on this _Leslie_ girl and it was irritating me to no end. If someone wanted to hide from a faerie… where would they go…?

The last place anyone would look… She was at the summer court! Why didn't I see it before? Of course she would where there would be someone to protect her, and no court could get her, or try. The only problem for me was that, neither one of the summer monarchs trust me, and they defiantly wouldn't believe me.

Aislinn was soft hearted, she'd allow Leslie in, they were old friends after all. And Aislinn was defiantly in need of a friend since Seth disappeared, all Leslie would have to do was ask…

I gazed up at the summer king's loft from where I stood on the ground. The guards were standing all around, it seemed as if they hadn't noticed me yet, which was good. Only two summer girls were left in the little private park but, they soon skipped into the loft door.

I mildly wondered if I shouldn't confront Leslie at a monarchs' home, especially one she was friends with… and one who hated me so much. But, Seth was my only friend… He was the only thing holding me back from becoming stone again. He may very well be the only one who cared now. I needed him, He needed me to find him, and I wouldn't rest until he was safe in the summer queen's arms again.

Leslie had to die. If killing her got me killed… so be it. The guards' attention seemed to focus around my area now, they sensed me. I walked toward the loft casually, trying not to cause my death here and now. One of the guards at the door looked at me with golden eyes. "I need to see the Summer king" I spoke in a bored tone. His head shifted, in what I thought was a nod.

Then he turned and lead me up stairs, with vines wrapping around the wooden railing, bright flowers, colors with no names, bloomed every other step. When we reached the top step I finally got to see my enemy. Leslie… Her and the queen were on a couch talking and giggling…_giggling!_ What a disingenuous child! The King wasn't in the room but, the guard cleared his throat, "My queen…"

Aislinn looked up, hatred filled her gaze when she saw me, "Why are you here?" Leslie moved closer to the queen… as if this innocent summer monarch could protect her from my devastating rage.

My indifferent tone returned, "please your highness, I assure you I'm here on decent intentions."

"And those are…?"

"I don't wish to share faerie information in front of…" I gestured toward the monstrous Leslie, "_human_ company. It seems in bad taste"

I returned the dark haired girl's scowl with a wicked grin. "Fine." The queen spoke, rising to her feet like the sun itself. "I'll be right back" She led me to the King's study.

Keenan looked up from whatever he had been doing, "Aislinn, I… Zaria? What brings you to our… domain" He stood, the same way queen sunshine had.

"I won't be long. I just thought you should know what I figured out. Whether you want to believe me or not is all up to you" My eyes shifted between the two, they were glowing way too bright.

"What is it _death_ bringer?" Aislinn put extra empathizes on _death_.

"Keep an open mind, I beg of you" I bowed my head, giving respect she didn't deserve. "Your dear Leslie has fey powers, the tattoo that linked her to Irial made sure of that. When Niall burned it from her flesh he didn't clean up the left over power flow."

I paused letting that sink in. "What are you getting at Zaria?" The king sounded unsure.

"She has been the one attacking the fey and kidnapping the ones closest to you, Aislinn" I looked at the queen but, didn't give her time to rebuttal. "Her actions have made it easier for you to accept her into your home without question. I'm not saying your are weak summer queen, just grieving for lost loved ones. However you are not the girl's target. She plans to kill Irial and Niall, using your protection to her advantage. They think she is after you, and will try to save you on the summer solstice. That's where she'll strike. Please think about what I've said before you turn me away"

They were both silent, their eyes met, then they both looked at me. "You honestly think that?" Keenan said in a serious tone, his gaze calculating.

"Yes" I felt a ripple run through my foggy flesh, embarrassment, It'd been a while since that feeling flowed through me.

"It's an interesting theory… but, you've no proof. If you find anything that can prove this, I will take action. For now, I have to tell you to leave my home. Do not come back unless you prove your accusations." He waved his hand, a dismissal.

I nodded, "I appreciate your time" I walked out and didn't even glance at the evil _whore_ on the couch. I still sensed her gazed and that twisted smile that curved her soft lips. Ones that had shared the same men I'd fallen for but, would never have. Not the way she had them. They loved her. I was the second choice; always would be.

I found myself in the park outside of the Dark court domain. There was nowhere else for me to go… what was I thinking? Leaving the dark court was a stupid idea… Now I was totally alone. Shadow maidens danced and swirled around me, their blue flames lighting up the park with a vibrant glow. Niall was around somewhere… I had to go. But, as I turned shadows curled around my ankles slowly and I almost slammed into the very person I was hoping to avoid. "Niall" I muttered, dropping my gaze from his dark handsome features.

"I didn't expect you to be around for a while…" Neither of us moved. Although his shadows slithered up my calf, mingling with my skin.

"How did you know I was out here?" I was looking at the grass like it was the most fascinating organism ever.

He shifted on his feet, "ah… my shadows dragged me out here… I thought it was-"

He didn't have to finish the sentence, I knew exactly who he was hoping for it to be… "You thought I was Leslie…" He didn't answer, I took that as a yes and stepped away from him.

"Zaria…" I ignored him, he was probably going to say something that I didn't want to hear.

"Good night Dark king" I muttered.

Trying to hide the fact my throat was closing and my eyes burned with tears, I walked away quickly. He would not witness my weakness for him. I didn't get far before they spilled over my eyelids on onto my cheeks. He hadn't called after me… didn't care enough to realize how much he hurt me… I suppose I deserved it. Seeing how I was about to kill the person he loved.

* * *

_**Hello my pretties.**_

**_I'm baaaaack... Not that I really went anywhere..._**

**_I still haven't read the new book! I had to spend my money on other stuff...(FOOD)_**

**_But, whatev. I can deal._**

**_I decided I want to be a poet, isn't that amazing?_**

**_--Memories Forever_**

* * *

_**PREVIEW!**_

**Chapter 11**

"Did you tell her?" Irial asked as Niall return to his throne room.

"She ran off before I could…" The dark king sat down and release a sigh.

"If she goes after Leslie on her own she'll-"

"I know Irial. I can't control her now, we have to hope she still has sense in her head to think things through" After Zaria went solitary so did Bananach and many other faeries, not just dark court either. But the faeries were siding with Leslie, who had gain the fey's respect for all the blood shed and excitement. Zaria was strong but, could she keep her own against them all?


	11. High Court

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 11**

"Did you tell her?" Irial asked as Niall return to his throne room.

"She ran off before I could…" The dark king sat down and release a sigh.

"If she goes after Leslie on her own she'll-"

"I know Irial. But, I can't control her now; we have to hope she still has sense in her head to think things through" After Zaria went solitary so did Bananach and many other faeries, not just dark court either. But the faeries were siding with Leslie, who had gain the fey's respect for all the blood shed and excitement.

"Zaria is strong but, can she keep her own against them all?" Irial muttered, mainly to himself.

The sun was up before I knew it. I had been wondering around all night, the odd thing was I never even saw another fey. What was going on? I stopped to rest near Seth's home. Hours passed as I sat on the curb, wondering just where Leslie could be keeping everyone she'd taken… Where could she hide Seth so that he couldn't escape?

If he was locked away with the humans he'd have to have iron or steel touching him at all times…

Leslie… I'd give anything to learn how she used to be, to know what turned her into this.

But maybe I already knew… She was a human, corrupted by the freedom being part fey gave her. Thoughts of revenge circled her mind forever until she gave in and started what she was doing now. Maybe I could help her… maybe Niall could help her, assuming he could be around her long enough to realize what she's become.

No… I can't risk Niall or Irial being close enough to her for that, I'd have to try and help her myself… or kill her. On my own…

This may seem childish, but I wish my parents were here. I really need some advice… Perhaps I should go see Sorcha. She always has answers.

I came up the home of the High Court faeries, after passing the veil into Fey. Everything was real quiet, creatures were scattered around, all clean and speaking in hushed tones. High court fey were different then Dark court ones… It was surreal. A young man with sharp features and even sharper teeth smiled at me from the palace door way. "Solitary beasts rarely venture across the veil, what brings you?"

I dipped my head respectfully then, met his gaze, "I wish to speak with Sorcha"

"And why would she want to talk with a low life being as yourself?"

"I am the daughter of Ezra" His violet gaze darkened at my words.

"You're the Death Bringer? Daughter of Ezra and Adrian? Pitiful…" He spat the last word out like it left a bad taste. "A shame your solitary… Go in. If she wishes to see you, you'll find the door."

I growled at him as I passed, he hissed back at me. Inside the first room there was hand-crafted everything. The walls were hand painted and resembled a starry night, the floor was different color flower petals woven into one beautiful carpeting. Wooden furniture was set in a normal living room fashion, though it looked as if no one had ever sat there. On the tables were vases of various shapes and sizes, which held hand made glass flowers. I continued past into a hallway filled with many doors.

A few fey passed in and out of the doors at the end, none notice my presence. My steps were slow, I didn't know where to look first; I closed my eyes. Trying to feel which way to go, I felt myself be guided by an invisible force and my fingers closed over a door knob. When my eyes opened I was in a room that was totally white, except for the ground where Sasha and Devlin stood, which was a mound of dirty. I bowed to the queen and waited for permission to move closer. "Come" She spoke in a pleasant voice. I moved closer, to about four feet away. "I know why you here Zaria"

"Then you'll help me?" My heart swelled a bit, of course she'd help me, Seth was her "son" after all.

Sorcha's face said nothing about what she was thinking, my tail started to fidget nervously. "On one condition, Death Bringer. No one gets charity in my realm, in order to get a favor from me you have to give me something."

I understood, I figured it would have to be a trade, but what on earth would she want from me? "What do wish for?"

She stepped closer, her eyes fixed on mine, "After you save Seth, and this whole business with _that girl_. You will turn to stone for a month every two years. While you are stone you will stay here with me, and adorn my home with your elegant beauty."

I stared at her, "You want me to be a piece of art for your fey to ogle?" She just looked at me. I sighed. "Alright, as long as I can finish this business with Leslie first."

"Very well." Sorcha closed her eyes, I watched at the silver threads in her skin glittered and seemed to slither underneath like snakes. When her eyes opened they were pitch black and her voice was void. "Leslie has taken several people, I cannot see Seth but, he is with them, They are being held in an underground room of some sort, its guarded by the fey that left their courts to fuel this new war. My sister, Bananach is in charge of killing you. This war will end with two deaths. I cannot see who's." Her eyes were normal again. "Death Bringer, protect my son at all costs. Do not let him suffer an ill fate."

I bowed to her once again, "you have my word I'll protect him with everything I have…"

"Leave now Zaria, you have what you wanted" I quickly retreated from the room and the whole Fey realm in general. The sun was rising in the human world when I returned. The hour spent beyond the veil wasted the whole night here…

* * *

_**Well hello again my pets.**_

_**Summer freedom is inching closer, I get out wednesday.**_

_**I've got new kittens. The gray one needs a home. :(**_

_**I'm open to anyone who wishes to add me on Facebook.**_

_**You'll always be in the loop on my stories if you do C:**_

_**I hope my next chapter flies as smoothly as this one came.**_

_**-Memories Forever**_

_**P.S. Check out my OneShot: Love is Grim.**_

**_If you like it review it and I'll send you the link to vote for it in Melissa Marr's writing contest._**

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

**Chapter 12**

"Irial, I'm sorry." His eyes filled with hate. "Please believe me, I never wanted to leave you!"

"Shut up" he growled, shadows swirled around him angrily. "I'm tired of your emotional crap Zaria! Just shut up!"

My eyes hit the floor immediately. Silence filled the room. A soft chuckle came from the corner, I looked up. Bananach walked closer, her laugh getting louder…


	12. Vision

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 12**

I watched the sun lifted itself right into the overcast sky. Somewhere underground? That's what Sorcha had said. Where in this holy hell of a town would an underground prison be?

I walked slowly through the city, were there subway tunnels here? Even if there were I couldn't travel in them… The iron would defiantly kill me. When I looked up from my thoughts I was surrounded by the interior of the Dark court palace.

Irial sat on the throne, shadows circled his frame. He was looking down on me with fury. "Zaria! Look what you've done! You left me and the court"

Guilt washed over me in a giant wave. "Irial, I'm sorry." His eyes filled with hate. "Please believe me, I never wanted to leave you!"

"Shut up" he growled, shadows swirled around him angrily. "I'm tired of your emotional crap Zaria! Just shut up! Don't you see this is all your fault? If you hadn't have left the tattoos wouldn't have been created. Leslie would never have gotten mine or Niall's heart. Seth would be safe…"

My eyes hit the floor immediately, tears slid down my face. Silence filled the room except for my muffled sobs. A soft chuckle came from the corner, I looked up. Bananach walked closer, her laugh getting louder… The scene around us fell to ashes and flames. "you really are Irial's little pet aren't you? Even as a solitary you still follow what he would want you to do… Tragic."

"Shut your lips you wretch" I bared my teeth, angry with her.

She clicked her tongue and circled around me slowly. "You harlot. You've slept with both! And I'm the wretch!" She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. I silently waited for her to stop. "So tell me, Death Bringer" her eyes narrowed. "Which one will want you after you kill their beloved Leslie?"

"Neither." I spoke bluntly. "Saving their lives is more important then love."

Bananach's head did that bird-like tilt. "You don't know what she is planning do you?" She laughed, "of course you don't. Your just an insignificant insect"

"Are we just going to talk or did you have a purpose in coming here?" Anger was raising inside me, why must she play these games?

"No purpose this time Zaria, just a fair warning. War is coming, blood will spill, especially your's" she sauntered off then and disappeared around a corner. I growled. Eventually our fight would happen… And I couldn't wait.

Bananach was right about one thing though; I didn't know exactly what Leslie was plotting. But, I knew where she was and I had a clue where to look for the people she took. Now I had to build up the nerve to tell Niall; he was the only one that could travel into a subway tunnel.

Irial was standing at the door when I walked up. His strong dark features attracted my attention immediately. He had propped himself up against the wall and a cigarette was lazily sitting between his lips. "Zaria." He spoke huskily.

His words from that horrible vision the war faerie showed me flashed through my brain. "Y-yes?" I stammered and stepped back.

I felt his dark gaze trail up and down my body slowly. "You look frightened" Irial stepped closer until I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "What's the matter?"

I flinched when his hand cupped my cheek, "I had a run in with Bananach is all." I felt myself bite my lip as I watched his unchanging gaze. My eyes slowly slid down to stare at his mouth… If only I could kiss it once more, before I ruined any chance of him loving me ever again.

He didn't say anything at first, just searched my face. "What did she do?"

"Nothing." I lied and stepped away from him, continuing into the Dark Court throne room. Part of me wished he wouldn't have let me keep going, I wished he would've grabbed my wrist, pulled me close, and told me he'd love me no matter what happened. But, he didn't, and he never would.

Niall was speaking with Gabriel in a hushed tone. When he sensed my presence his head snapped up. "Zaria, you're alright."

I focused my eyes on his scar, not being able to bring myself to look him in the eye. "I need your help Niall"

His shadows danced around his anklets restlessly, "Oh? What could the all mighty Death Bringer need my lowly help with?"

"Don't mock me!" I growled. "I just thought you'd want to be the one to save Seth… but, maybe your too busy being a pathetic prick."

He smiled light-heartedly. "You really are ok… What can I do?"

"The captured humans, and Seth, are being held somewhere underground. I thought maybe a subway tunnel. Somewhere normal fey can't go…"

"Mmhm." His head nodded as he thought it through. "And you need me to go search?"

"Yes…"

His gaze caught mine and wouldn't let go. "You realize your asking me to go alone into a potential trap…?"

I was finally able to lower my eyes, "Never mind. I'll go." I started to leave; he was in front of me so fast a breeze ruffled my hair.

"Zaria, I can't let you walk into a death trap. If you go in a subway tunnel, the chances of you surviving the air is slim." I couldn't believe he actually cared… All I could do was stare at him baffled.

* * *

**_Hey Yall!_**

**_wtf was that...?_**

**_I don't even know.._**

**_ANYWHO~_**

**_I just order a load of books, INCLUDING _**Radiant Shadows

_**So, I'll be reading it soon!**_

* * *

**PREVIEW!**

**Chapter 13**

Irial followed Niall and I to an old subway tunnel opening that was closed off to the public. "Why are you here?" Niall muttered to Irial.

The former king grinned and said nothing. I sighed, "how long do you think I can survive the iron?" My red eyes shifted toward the dark king.

"We're not going to find out. You stay here."

"What! No way, your letting Irial go." I hissed.

"Yeah but, he doesn't care if I live right Niall?" Irial chuckled. Niall ignored him and started down the tunnel.


	13. Trap

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 13**

Irial followed Niall and I to an old subway tunnel opening that was closed off to the public. "Why are you here?" Niall muttered to Irial. The former king grinned and said nothing. "How did you even learn that they might be down here?"

"I spent yesterday at the High court, Sorcha told me" A rock on the ground became suddenly fascinating to me

"What did you have to give her in return, Zaria?"

I sighed, "how long do you think I can survive the iron?" My red eyes shifted toward the dark king.

He glared at me but, didn't pursue any further. "We're not going to find out. You stay here."

"What! No way, your letting Irial go." I hissed.

"Yeah but, he doesn't care if I live right Niall?" Irial chuckled. Niall ignored him and started down the tunnel.

"No way you're leaving me here! Seth is my friend too!" I felt like a whiny child but, honestly! He was leaving me behind on a dangerous mission!

Irial squeezed my shoulder, "you have the most important job; watching our backs. Make sure no one else goes down here" I nodded stiffly. "Good girl" I watched them both disappear into the darkness of the under ground and huffed. Stupid men.

"So the game has finally started…"

My head shot up quickly toward the voice. I growled, "Leslie…"

She acted as if I hadn't said anything, "you know after Niall get rid of the tattoo I could still feel the pull toward fey. No matter where I went I'd always end up being a plaything for them." Her sad gaze found my angered one. "I wish I could go back and never get that tattoo…"

I locked my jaw and spoke through my teeth. "You can't take back mistakes _human_. You're suppose to learn from them which you aren't doing. Selfish violence will get you no where!" I growled the last part.

"The way you demean humans like that… _tsk tsk_. Your father would be ashamed." I felt my fingers start to meld together. "If I'm not mistaken… wasn't he corrupted by the dark court? By the very court your so loyal to, even while solitary?" My tail whipped back and forth. "How can you betray him like that? And your powerful mother, who gave up everything for him… What have you given up?"

I realized then she was trying to get into my head and it was working. My anger was barely tolerable. "You wanna know what I've given up?" I spoke in the calmest tone possible. "I gave up the person I loved to save a court that didn't care about me. And when I came back I had to give up both of the people I love because of you. In order to save them and the other fey I have to get rid of the person they love…"

"Life is a giant wheel of sadness isn't it Zaria? If you kill me, Niall or Irial won't want you but, if you don't they'll die… So what do you do?" She grinned, thinking she had won.

"I'd rather live knowing they're alright. Then sit around and watch them die, when I could've done something" My body burst then, sending out a fog wall around us.

"You should be aware Bananach is near" She chuckled.

"I don't fear the war fey Leslie." Right as the words slipped from my lips, I felt something slice my side.

I jumped back as the fog dissipated. "Your body may be transparent, but you still bleed." Bananach grinned darkly.

Bananach wasn't the only fey there anymore. Others had come out of hiding.. "So the trap was for me all along?"

The dark haired human nodded her head, "You figured out my plan before anyone else, I can't risk you ruining it." She pulled a sack from her pocket.

At first I didn't understand why the faeries had all stepped away quickly but, then I smelled it. "Iron," she had a sack of iron dust, "shit…" I stepped back.

* * *

Niall glanced at Irial, "how are you doing?"

"The iron isn't that bad, we should've let her come with us." He stretched his arms and yawned carelessly.

"Yeah right, if this turns out to be a trap, at least no matter what happens I know she'll be ok."

Irial eyed the dark king. "You love her too, don't you?"

Niall trailed a finger down his scar, "I don't know, it's a confusing time right now… Besides have you seen the way she looks at you? It's like she's starving and you're a juicy apple."

"She's always looked at me like that… But the way she looks at you is different." The king gave him an odd stare, so Irial continued. "When she looks at you its like watching a movie, you can see every emotion flashing through her eyes, she opens up for you. And all you've done is obsess over Leslie…"

"I care for Leslie"

"But, you love Zaria. Whether you realize it or not, you give her the same look." The conversation came to a stop when there was the sound of loud banging echoing from the darkness. "Let's go"

Both men rushed toward the noise. When they found the source an iron door blocked the path. Niall broke it down and on the other side was everyone Leslie had taken. Aislinn's friends, her grandma, and Seth. "Zaria was right…" Niall breathed.

Irial made quick work of the shackles on the humans while Niall working on the iron rod going through Seth forearm. It was chained to the wall and kept him from going anywhere. "You need any help" the former king walked up to them.

Niall broke the chains, "we'll figure out the pole later, lets get out of here"

* * *

_**Welcome to my cliff hanger of doom.**_

**_Don't fall off now, that first steps a doozy._**

**_So I didn't even bother proof reading this I'm too lazy, send me a review if you see a mistake._**

**_Wanna Predict the future? Tell me what you think happened!_**

**_You know you want to :)_**

**_P.S. There are some wonderful guys in the world, give the sweeties a chance._**

**_You never know when you'll meet your Niall, Irial, or Seth. Maybe Keenan._**

**_If you're into that._**

**_-Memories Forever_**

* * *

_**Preview:**_

**Chapter 14**

"What do we do now?" Seth growl angrily. "She can't get away with this!" Supernovas went off in his eyes.

"Calm down." Niall instructed. "We can't let fiery guide our decisions."

Irial had been silent the entire time, he stared down at his hands and mumbled to himself. "I should've known it was a trap. We shouldn't have left her alone"

"What's done is done" Niall looked at him, "we can't undo it"

"Don't act like you don't care!" Irial yelled.

"Don't act like you do!" The king shot back. "She gave up everything to save this court and you just forgot about her."


	14. Alive

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 14**

"What do we do now?" Seth growled angrily. "She can't get away with this!" Supernovas went off inside his eyes.

"Calm down." Niall instructed. "We can't let fiery guide our decisions."

Irial had been silent the entire time, he stared down at his hands and mumbled to himself. "I should've known it was a trap. We shouldn't have left her alone"

"What's done is done" Niall looked at him, "we can't undo it"

"Don't act like you don't care!" Irial yelled.

"Don't act like you do!" The king shot back. "She gave up everything to save this court, she loved you! And you just forgot about her, you didn't even care what happened to her…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Both of you stop it" Seth spoke up loudly. "Fighting won't help anything" The older men looked at him, frustration in each of their features.

Irial spoke softly, saying what they all were thinking. "It's been two days… How do we even know she is still alive?"

The throne room door was thrown open, surprising them all. Zaria staggered in, looking like her consciousness was slipping, "…Niall…" The king's arms were around her as she started to collapse.

"Zaria… You're alive!" His voice was hoarse, his fingers pulled strands of white hair from her face. She smiled weakly, unable to speak. "Your not of my court anymore… I can't heal you. Pledge to me Zaria… please"

Zaria closed her eyes because staring into his' was too painful, she opened her lips to speak but, only silence followed and her head fell to the side. Niall held her close to his chest and lifted her into his arms as he stood. "What are you going to do?" Irial stepped closer, gazing at Zaria's face.

"I'm going to heal her. I have the right to take the injured into my court if I wish to do so…"

No one said a word as the king took the Death Bringer to his room and laid her on his bed. His shadows engulfed her body and worked on finding the problem. Niall's eyes studied her; Zaria's hair was tangled and had globs of dried blood in it, her skin was dense and pitch black, jagged gashes decorated her stomach and legs, it was hard to see the dark red of old blood that snaked down her body but, he could. It was then that his shadows found the real problem… Her lungs and throat were coated with iron dust.

For the first time since Leslie left, Niall felt his heart crack. He healed all her wounds but, he couldn't pull the iron dust from her body. The tread that linked her to his court once again attached itself to Zaria. The king could feel her suffering now. "… Zaria…" He whispered.

The Death Bringer's eyes fluttered open, her usual vibrant blood red irises now looked maroon and distance. "Niall…" She choked. He tried to shush her, to get her to conserve energy but, she shook her head. "Leslie is… planning to rule all of Fey…" She coughed, her eyes squeezed shut and her face twisted with pain. "She's… going to kill you first… then go after Donia and then the Summer court…"

The king's breath was stuck in his throat. "What…? There is no way. She isn't strong enough!" Without meaning to he gripped her shoulders tightly. She whimpered and he let go, "I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek gently whispering, "My Zaria… Tell me how to make you well."

She smiled distantly, her eyes unfocused. "Save yourself my king…" and with those words the Dark lord felt her slowly change to stone. He lowered his lips to hers softly, tears filled his eyes as he turned away from her.

"I'll find a way to save you" he whispered, leaving the room quickly gaining back his composure.

Seth and Irial looked up. "Is she alright?" The young High court fey questioned.

Niall ignored him and looked at Irial, "We have a problem. Leslie needs to be stopped, by any means necessary." A dark look came over his eyes. No matter how much he still cared for Leslie… He couldn't forgive her for what she'd done to Zaria.

The former king nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

"She must be killed." Surprised the two older men look at Seth. Neither of them expected him to be the one to say it. But, they both nodded in agreement.

"Leslie is only half fey…" Niall mused and sat on his throne. "So iron won't work…"

"She's still human… we could bleed her" Irial murmured.

Seth nodded, "you're in an alliance with Donia; she can help."

The Dark king nodded, "bleeding her seems fit." he growled under his breath. "She will regret hurting Zaria…" His shadows thickened and swirled menacingly around him.

The High court fey looked at Irial unsure. The old king just shrugged, "are you going to go see Aislinn?"

Seth went to answer but, Niall interrupted, "No, I wouldn't advise it. Something tells me that's where Leslie wants you to go…" He shook his head, "No, I'm sending you to Donia with a letter explaining the situation"

The teens cool gray eyes filled with longing and he nodded slowly, "I understand"

After Seth left with a few of the hounds for protection Irial looked at Niall. "Tell me what's going on"

"I couldn't remove the iron from her lungs and throat…" The king bowed his head.

"So.. Is she..? Dead?"

"No, her body turned to stone…" His jaw locked. "How can I save her Irial?"

Irial sighed, "I have no idea… maybe after this is over, Sorcha or Donia will help"

The king nodded, "So lets make a plan."

* * *

**Oh! Love is in the air!**

**Well! I'm sorry that took so long.**

**Summer distracted me! Dx**

**Anyway... How are you, my readers, doing?**

**Me? I'm fantastic :D**

**-_Memories Forever_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

I felt my body slowly become frozen in time. Like it had a very long time ago… My eyes could still see everything, Niall kissed me. Part of my heart broke because I couldn't feel his lips on mine. I could only see it. His eyes filled with tears and this confused me… My Dark master doesn't care about me this much… Does he? He turned away from me and spoke in a soft tone "I'll find a way to save you…" What was left of my heart crumbled. I finally realized I loved Niall and… I was solidified until they found away to rid of the iron… I'll be stuck like this forever and He'll never know how much he means to me.


	15. Dark Love

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 15**

_I felt my body slowly become frozen in time. Like it had a very long time ago… My eyes could still see everything, Niall kissed me. Part of my heart broke because I couldn't feel his lips on mine. I could only see it. His eyes filled with tears and this confused me… My Dark master doesn't care about me this much… Does he? He turned away from me and spoke in a soft tone "I'll find a way to save you…" What was left of my heart crumbled. I finally realized I loved Niall and… I was solidified until they found away to rid of the iron… I'll be stuck like this forever and He'll never know how much he means to me._

A day past, Seth was staying with Donia for safety reasons. The Dark lord was in his throne room with Irial. They both heard the door opened but ignored it, figuring it was one of the Dark court faeries wondering.

"Are you Niall?" a soft voice spoke.

The king looked up. "And who would you be?" The woman's eyes were neon indigo, her skin was ghostly and turned rainbow at certain angles. Her features reminded him of Zaria but, hers were more round. She looked so soft, to where Zaria was so… edgy. Their hair was the same, long flowing white silky threads, although hers was pulled into an elegant bow-like shape atop her head.

"My name is Eriel, Sorcha sent me." The strange woman bowed deeply and smiled, her skin shimmering with different colors.

Niall eyed her suspiciously, "why would she do that?"

"My queen foresaw the attack on Zaria, she sent me as quickly as she could…"

"Spit it out! Why did Queen Sorcha send you!" Niall's shadows swirled around his body.

"Her visions showed her… You and Zaria ruling the Dark court… Together." Her polychromatic skin shifted through different colors as she stood straight up, her eerily bright eyes gazing into his.

The Dark lord's black masses froze, as did his breath. "What? How? When?"

Eriel considered his question a moment. "Dark king, the Death Bringer is my sister. I can save her."

"Zaria… is your… sister? So what, that makes you the-"

"Life Bringer. Yes" Niall realized the woman wasn't joking. He was so confused.

"She never mentioned a sister…"

"Like all sibling's we have our differences, your majesty. Zaria is a Dark fey, I am a High fey. We like to pretend the other does not exist. But, she is still my sister, I cannot let her die because a lowly human has been infected and thinks she can rule the Faerie world." Her kaleidoscope form reflected angry rays of light.

Irial decided it was his turn to join in, "Eriel speaks the truth Niall. Zaria mentioned it before, when I was her king. She said her sister was her complete opposite and would never understand her choice in life."

"I still do not. My parallel could have joined the High court and had immense respect. But, she choose your court, one that only knew her as the daughter of a corrupted human pet."

Niall stared at the floor, "she turns to stone when injured… do you… turn to air?"

"Yes. And like her I'm aware of everything around me." She shifted irritably. "If you don't mind. I need to save Zaria before the human strikes."

"Right" The king nodded. "This way" Niall led Eriel to his chamber with Irial following silently after.

_The door creaking open echoed in the back of my head. It woke my mind from its trance-like slumber. I focused my mind on the world of movement. Through my eyes I saw Niall enter, my sister Eriel trailing behind, and Irial right after. Eriel's skin danced with color as she moved close to me, leaning over my face to smile. "Hello darkling" she cooed in my ear. I would've hissed if I wasn't stone._

"_Eriel, please do not patronize my…" Niall's voice faded at the end. If my heart could move, it'd be pounding; What was he going to say!_

_My sister scoffed, "She will get her revenge when she is mobile again." He neon gaze filled my sight. "That wench has coated your lungs and trachea with iron powder…" I watched her trace my throat with her index finger. A bright light extended from her fingertip. Slowly, she pulled large amounts of iron dust from my body, using that light, making sure it never came near herself._

"_How long until she is normal again…? And I can…?" Niall left the rest unspoken, there was something I had missed._

_Eriel shrugged, "good couple of hours until her body collects enough sustenance to sustain mobility and breakdown the stone. As for the other thing, it's your court, do as you wish Dark king Niall"_

_Niall glanced back toward my former king, "do you think Zaria will be upset with me for pulling her back into the Dark court?"_

_Irial met his gaze and shook his head, "she wouldn't have came to you if she didn't want you to be the one to heal her." My old lover knew me too well._

_My sister and Irial left the room, leaving just Niall and my immovable form. He moved to sit on the edge of then bed. My king looked like he hadn't slept in a long time but, truly, it had only been one day. I watched him lay his hand on mine and unlock his emotions, my body sucked the in like they were oxygen._

After a few hours I felt that familiar tingle of my cells waking up. Niall was still in the same spot as before and his hand was the first thing I felt. I squeezed it tightly, gaining his attention rather quickly. His dark eyes fell on my now bright red ones, "…Zaria"

I didn't give him time to react. My other hand moved to his cheek, slowly tracing his scar from temple to jaw line with my fingertips. I pulled him down over me, crushing his lips to mine. Our lips moved as one and our tongues danced together to and imaginary song. Niall's free arm held him over me, he slowly pulled himself from my lips, and leaned back a bit. Lust and happiness showed in his eyes and through his still open mental wall. "My king…" I purred softly, wetting my lips.

He growled and ripped the shirt from his chest effortlessly. My eyes darted all over his muscled torso, scars were scattered a cross the skin. I felt my cloudy transparent fingers glide over his chest and stomach. His hands were caressing my sides and back, "mine." He growled again, but more deeply. I looked up into his desire filled eyes. I felt his lips move down my neck, hungrily nipping and sucking at my skin. Soft cries spilled from my throat as he still moved lower until he was licking and biting on my chest. His hands gripped my hips with force that would've broken mortal bones. My soft cries had become full moans as his mouth worked its magic.

I woke up later, sometime at night. The king was holding me against his chest protectively, I placed small kisses along his chest and neck. "Niall…I-"

He cut me off before I could tell him what I wanted to say. "Zaria… Be mine, always. Become my queen."

His request threw me off, _become his queen? _I could feel his breath on my face. _Become queen of the Dark court…_ "My lord…" I whispered. "…I love you"

Niall cupped my cheek in his palm and kissed me softly, "Death Bringer, Let us share the Dark kingdom. I vow to love you the way you were always meant to be…"

"_My _Niall…" I kissed him, more deeply then he had kissed me. "I'll be your queen… I vow to be your's always and I vow to do right by the court, always." He didn't say anything more, just wrapped his arms around me and brushed his lips over mine. I felt shadows attach to my being, the same guardians that followed my King and Irial, would now follow me for the rest of eternity. I could feel the rest of the court as it connected to me. The Dark king's eyes looked into mine as our connection grew deeper still, allowing me access to his mind and vise versa.

"My Dark Queen." He whispered then pressed a kiss to my lips.

I smiled when we broke a part but, then I frowned. "We have to kill Leslie…"

He buried his face in my hair, causing his voice to be muffled, "I know"

"Sorcha told me two would be dead by the end of this…"

"The Unchanging Queen doesn't see facts, only what can and may happen." I could feel his fingertips tracing my sides. "Leslie will be the only one to perish."

* * *

_**And... Oh My Gosh!**_

_**Dark Queen! :D**_

_**Not to mention the sudden appearance of Zaria's sister, Eriel.**_

_**So tell me what your thoughts are.**_

_**I am planning on a sequel to this so don't be sad that it's coming to an end soon.**_

_**I was inspired to do a sequel by the ending of **_**"Radiant Shadows"_._**

**_The sequel will be called _The Shifting Shadows We Leave_._**

**_But, it may change._**

**_Please R&R my pretties._**

**-Memories Forever**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Irial hugged Zaria tightly. "I'm glad you're alright…" He smiled. Happily, he noted how quickly becoming a monarch had changed her. She radiated confidence. Her shadow guardians swirled around her like a cloak, the tips of which where gradually reaching to mingle with Niall's shadows. The new Dark Queen's eyes were basically glowing with power, a slight hint of cruelty glimmered in them as well. She was exactly what the Dark court needed.

Niall growled suddenly, "Mine, Irial." The former King of Nightmares glanced at his hands, realizing he had let them linger on her hips. He dropped his arms to his side and watched as Zaria smiled at her King.

"Where is my sister?" Zaria questioned, glancing around.


	16. Faith

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 16**

Irial hugged Zaria tightly. "I'm glad you're alright…" He smiled. Happily, he noted how quickly becoming a monarch had changed her. She radiated confidence. Her shadow guardians swirled around her like a cloak, the tips of which where gradually reaching to mingle with Niall's shadows. The new Dark Queen's eyes were basically glowing with power, a slight hint of cruelty and compassion glimmered in them as well. She was exactly what the Dark court needed.

Niall growled suddenly, "Mine, Irial." The former King of Nightmares glanced at his hands, realizing he had let them linger on her hips. He dropped his arms to his side and watched as Zaria smiled at her King.

"Where is my sister?" Zaria questioned, glancing around.

"She said she needed to return to Faerie." Irial answered.

The Queen nodded. "And Seth?" She looked to Niall.

"He is safe at Donia's, Devlin is there with him."

"Zaria." Irial spoke, gaining her attention. "Do you know where Leslie hides?"

"I do… and if I get my hands on her… so help me I'll shove my hand in her abdomen and rip out her spine!" She snarled darkly, her red eyes flashing menacingly.

Niall put his hand on her forearm. "Calm down." Her body immediately responded to his command. She relaxed and took a deep breath. "Save your anger for when you have her in your hands." The Dark Queen nodded slowly.

The doors of the room opened; Seth and Devlin walked in. Seth's smile was big as his eyes took in the new queen, happily. "Queen Zaria" He spoke, making the Dark monarchs both smile back at him. "I'm glad you're alright" He walked up quickly and hugged her. The High Queen's assassin didn't seem happy about. "You look like a whole new person!" Seth exclaimed stepping back to gaze over her again.

"Do I?" She looked at everyone for confirmation, even receiving some from the opal haired High Court fey. Zaria smiled again, "I feel different too…" She gazed down at her hands her smile fading.

"Zaria?" Niall questioned with a hint of worry in his gaze.

She looked up at her king, her eyes full of hope. "We can finally take down Leslie… With the Winter court and the Dark court in alliance… And the threat she made against Seth ensures Devlin's help." The Unchanging Queen's brother nodded. "She is going to pay for everything she has done…"

Seth and I stood in his living room, it felt nice to be there and not choke from the iron, Devlin was outside watching for danger. "I finally understand what I saw that day…"

I looked at my friend questioningly, "when?"

"The day I first showed you my home" He smiled, a vision of slow swirling planets reflected in his eyes, calming.

I remembered vaguely, it felt like so long ago, "what?"

He grinned mischievously, "you'll see soon enough"

"That's just not fair" despite my irritation, I laughed.

He stepped closer to me, smiling brightly, his hand touched my stomach, "Be careful Zaria…"

Shock hit me, hard. He had to be joking, "Seth am I…?" He nodded. "Oh my…"

"I'd advice not telling Niall until after this Leslie thing is cleared up. We need you in this fight."

I nodded, "and he'd just keep me locked away for my own safety. You're right, Niall can't know yet."

"But, Zaria…" I locked my eyes onto his, "I'm serious about being careful, Bananach probably knows as well, I'm sure she could smell it in your blood. Devlin already did.."

"Which means Leslie already knows…" I looked at the ground, "If Niall finds out I knew all this and I still fought… He'd kill me"

Seth put a few things into a bag, "It's a risk we have to take, we need you to fight. You're the one to kill her."

"Right. Are you ready?" He put the bag on his shoulder, I took that as a yes and turned to leave, "then lets go."

Devlin stood in the doorway, "you must stay inside"

The unchanging queen's son looked at him, "what's going on?"

I sensed it then, Leslie had taken precautions, she had followed me… and I could only assume that Bananach was at the Dark Court. I growled, "It's time to finish this…"

Seth gripped my hand. "Zaria… _Be_ _Careful._"

I nodded and looked at the High queen's assassin, "keep him safe" I stepped outside.

"Dark Queen Zaria…" Leslie stood outside, "never thought I'd see the day the Dark king admitted his feelings"

"You should leave." I growled.

Her eyes drifted down to look at my stomach, "and miss the chance to take something precious from you? No way"

A snarl lashed passed my lips. "You will do no such thing! You insignificant little pest!"

"This 'pest' will be the undoing of all that is Faerie!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're nothing but a human with an immense imagination…" I scoffed, chuckling lightly. My shadow guardians swayed around me as if mocking her. "Iron dust won't work on me this time Leslie… what are you to do?"

Her dark eyes glared and then went blank. A wicked smile twisted her face, "That's quite alright Zaria…wasn't my plan anyway…"

Niall paced the length of his throne room, Zaria had been gone too long. He was worried, but not just for her, Seth hadn't returned either. Rainbow shimmers caught his attention, he looked up, spotting Eriel walking toward him. "While I thank you for the service you've done my court… Why are you here?" His words were calm, the opposite of how he felt.

The colorful fey's emotionless bright eyes looked straight into his. "Today is the day, Dark lord. The winner will be decided but, two will not make it."

Dark king Niall growled. "Your queen cannot be sure of this! The only one dying today is Leslie! If she dare lay another hand on Zaria…" His voice faded as shadows shook awake in his eyes and black sparks circled his clenched fists.

A crazed laugh echoed from the doorway. "Niall, you've grown soft… Why Irial picked you I will never understand!" A clicking sound came from her tongue, her head tilted in a way that could only be described as bird-like, and her black feather hair flowed down her back.

Niall could see the blood splatters on her hands and arms. "Bananach! Why have you come? You are not welcome here!" Anger rose in the king, this women had helped a _human_ injure his lover. She had no right to be in his presence.

Bananach clicked her tongue, "I just thought you should know that Leslie has chosen to confront The Dark Queen, before coming after you…"

He stood in front of her faster then a human could blink. "Why should I believe this isn't a trap?"

"It's not" Eriel spoke in a monotone. "I told you, today is the day… two will die"

Niall's guardians stirred, warning him. His gut tightened… their words were true. He growled, "I need to go help Zaria"

The feather haired fey stood motionless in front of him. "This fight is between Zaria and Leslie."

"You dare to keep me from protecting my queen!" Black sparks sprouted from his hands.

"The problem with you Dark Court faeries… is you can't control your emotions" the prism-skinned High Court fey shook her head.

King Niall's frame shook with rage. "I can't let Leslie take her from me… don't you even care Eriel? She _is_ your sister."

Neon eyes met his dark orbs, "I believe in my parallel's abilities."

* * *

**Hello lovelies,**

**Was this chapter amazing?**

**I thought it was...**

**Lol, so it took forever, but I finally updated.**

**I'm sorry, I had some personal stuff going on...**

**And while its not completely back to normal it's a bit more stable.**

**So I hope you R&R**

**Thank you for your time!**

**- **_Memories Forever_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Seth ran out past Devlin and stood protectively in front of Zaria. It was about to happen, That horrible thing he had seen in his vision… He had to stop it from happening, he had to protect his friend. Devlin stepped up next to him, "if you get hurt Sorcha will never forgive me."


	17. Defeat

**The Dark Path We Follow**

**Chapter 17**

Seth ran out past Devlin and stood protectively in front of Zaria. It was about to happen, That horrible thing he had seen in his vision… He had to stop it from happening, he had to protect his friend. Devlin stepped up next to him, "if you get hurt Sorcha will never forgive me."

"Help me then, brother." Seth's grey eyes leveled with the assassin's.

Zaria watched the exchange silently, she couldn't let either of them get in the middle of the fight, especially Seth. She looked down, forming a plan silently "forgive me…" she whispered and charged toward her enemy. Aided by the element of surprise Neither the 'son' or the assassin of the Unchanging Queen could stop her. She was able to fully tackle Leslie to the ground and summon the shadows whirling inside her. With a flash of nothingness, both the Dark Queen and Leslie were gone.

"Damnit Zaria!" Seth hissed.

Devlin blinked unfazed, "we should report back to Niall, grab your things, quickly Seth."

The whole room froze when Devlin and Seth rushed through the doors. Devlin's eyes found Bananach and quickly dismissed her. After the shock of the sudden intrusion faded, Niall rose quickly, "where is Zaria?"

Seth looked down, "she… disappeared with Leslie…"

"What!" Niall's abyss-guardians swirled around him in an angered frenzy. "How could you-"

"She was too fast neither one of us could stop her." Devlin interjected

A crazed laughter filled the room, all eyes landed on War. "You think this is funny Bananach?" The King spoke in a calm deadly voice.

The raven-like fey had wicked grin on her face, "it's hilarious! Now Leslie can destroy you and your court… And all you can do is wait and hope your new Queenie can pull off a win." She tipped her head back and _cawed_ a laugh. "Makes it all the better that your little seer told her something that will make her vulnerable."

Seth worried his lip ring with his fingers, War was right…

I pulled Leslie with me to a place I knew no one would look, her center of operations. A giant underground room under the subway tunnels. We stood on opposite sides and she glared at me. "I see you want to die without witnesses…"

A smirk played on my lips, "Leslie, you can't beat a full blood fey… let alone a monarch"

"We'll see about that" glamour pulsed in the air and suddenly there were spikes of iron shooting from the roof going down straight to the ground.

I moved gracefully, avoiding the metal beams trying to pierce my person. "Is that all you've got human?" My glamour vibrated under my skin, my shadows reacted and roared to life, weaving around me in a silent dance. I called on my shadows "bind" I whispered, my darkness shot toward her wrapping around her tightly and not releasing.

"Bitch!" Leslie screeched, fighting her restrains.

"I don't understand how you command iron human." I was suddenly inches from her face, "and I don't know who taught you to use your magic…" My hand caressed her cheek and she spit at my face. I slapped her, hard.

She looked up at me, her lip was split and oozing blood. She laughed, "I'm not the one running this game Zaria…" My breath hitched in shock. "He came to me shortly after I moved to Florida… At first I told him to get the hell away from me…" She paused, grinning at me, "then he promised me I could get even with the faeries. He taught me to use my glamour and he was behind everything!"

I jumped back right as she broke through my shadows. Her power tensed the air. "Who is 'he'?" my voice growled.

"Defeat me and you'll find out… He'll come for you, Dark Queen."

"What is 'he' planning…?" I swallowed thickly. I didn't expect this… Leslie was just a preamble. The real war hadn't even began yet.

She tilted her head, grinning darkly. "Haven't you figured that out yet? He wants to crush all of the Faery courts. He wants to be King! And when he does… I'll be his queen"

I hissed, "not if I kill you first!" My fingers melded in one, forming a sharp spear. I charged toward her, dodging iron rods dropping from the ceiling and shooting up through the ground. An intense pain stabbed through me right before my hand plunged through her skin. I looked down shakily, a silver dagger was pressed into my stomach.

My eyes rose to meet her's, "He'll never forgive you…" she whispered to me. "His only child… lost because of your recklessness…" Blood slipped past my lips, everything seemed so… far away…

"You're heartless…" I choked out, coughing blood.

Leslie pulled the blade from my abdomen and stepped back as I slid to my knees. "Guess you weren't as strong as you thought… Your _highness_"

My hand pressed into the wound as I slowly stood back up, rage winning over pain. "you'll never be more then a human pawn in this world of Faerie" I spoke calmly.

She stepped back, taken back by my sudden tranquility. "You're wrong…" I took hold of my glamour and molded my imagine into that or Niall's. Her eyes widened in fear and she stepped back again. "Niall..? No! It isn't you!"

I let the wound remain as I was my King, let his skin pale slightly and laced my voice with glamour to mimic his' "Les…Leslie how could you…?" Red liquid dripped from his mouth. "I loved you" I whispered in his voice, sinking to his knees, clutching the wound.

"Niall!" She cried running up to his form and grabbing him and keeping him from toppling over. "I'm sorry!" Tears slid down her cheek. His hand stroked her cheek then smoothed down her neck.

Before she could blink the magic dropped and I gripped her throat so tightly my fingers pierced skin, drawing blood. "Humans can be so gullible!" I lifted her off the ground by her neck, flashing a malice smirk. Panic over took her and her mind swam in confusion, she clawed at my hand instead of calling her magic. "Are you ready to perish, Leslie?"

She tried to speak, but I was cutting off her air supply. I laughed at the terror in her eyes, she finally understood she was going to die. Who was I to deny her her destiny? My other hand form a spear once again. Pulling it back slightly I quickly drove it up and into her fragile human body. A strangled scream broke from her lips as I watched the light fade from her eyes.

When I was sure she was dead I tossed her corpse away from me. I refused to let the pain get to me again, I needed to go to Niall…

* * *

**Oh lookie an update :D**

**Oh my gosh, Leslie is DEAD.**

***bows* I know I know**

**I'm happy too.**

**This is it guys**

**Next chapter is the last.**

**_- Memories Forever_**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The whole room had felt it, the second Leslie died an ominous feeling filled the air. They all looked at each other. Bananach had disappeared and Zaria's sister had a hint of pain gleaming in her eyes. No one dared to speak, Niall hoped that his' and Zaria's union meant he'd feel if she were dead but… He didn't know and he was scared to find out..


	18. Final

The Dark Path We Follow

**Chapter 18**

The whole room had felt it, the second Leslie died an ominous feeling filled the air. They all looked at each other. Bananach had disappeared and Zaria's sister had a hint of pain gleaming in her eyes. No one dared to speak, Niall hoped that his' and Zaria's union meant he'd feel if she were dead but… He didn't know. He was scared to find out..

Seth was the first to speak, "Leslie is gone…"

"And Zaria..?" Irial whispered.

Shadows pooled and darkened, a form stumbled out of them and into Niall's arms. He held the figure tightly as the darkness faded. "My Queen…" He breathed in relief.

"She is hurt" Eriel spoke softly.

The Dark King pulled back and examined his love, he quickly found the wound on her abdomen. "Zaria… Irial, get a healer!" Irial nodded and ran off quickly.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a presence on the side of me, but I knew it was Niall. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly from the bright light. "Niall…"

His voice was soft, "it is alright my Queen. You're safe." My gaze found his face, he looked sad and tired.

"What's wrong?" I tried to sit up but a great pain filled my belly and I cried out, my Dark King pushed me back down.

Niall shook his head "why did you fight when you knew you were with child?" Pain darkened his eyes.

"My love… I'm sorry"

"Everything has a silver lining Zaria…" Seth spoke up from the door way. Niall and I both looked at him confused, He smiled. "The healer checked, you were carrying twins. One was lost, but there is still another."

"I'm still pregnant?" I spoke surprised.

"You're still pregnant…" My King breathed his face filled with disbelief and hope.

The High Court faerie smiled wider, "Yes, you two will have a child soon"

* * *

We hoped peace would follow the months after Leslie's death, but we were wrong. Sorcha fell apart without being able to see Seth.

This caused Devlin to join with Amy, a young Halfling from the Hound Gabriel. Bananach killed her older sister in order to get to Amy's blood which allowed her to feed from human emotions, she ended up injuring Irial with a poisoned dagger. Which angered Niall and I greatly, more than we had been with Leslie. Together Devlin and Amy went into Faerie and created a new court. The Shadow Court, where Amy commanded her own Hunt, and the gateway to Faerie was sealed.

I gave birth to a daughter, Dark Princess Ariya. She had her father's dark hair, my red eyes, and sharp features. Her skin was like glass with smoke swirling inside. My Ariya was beautiful and she grew up quick, as most fey children do. Before I knew it she was an adult faerie.

Irial, sadly, didn't survive the poison, but Niall and I were slowly getting over his loss. As was the rest of the Dark Court.

I squeezed Niall's shoulder as I watched his vacant gaze come back to reality and focus on me. "How are you today my King?" I spoke softly.

"Better." He nodded, adding a small smile. "Where is Ariya?"

"She went out with one of the Hounds, Sage." My hand rubbed his back gently.

"She has been going out with him a lot lately…" He mused quietly.

I pulled him close, hugging him to my body tightly, "Let Ariya have her fun. She is old enough now and she can handle any fight that comes her way"

He smiled, a real smile. "Just like her mother" I laughed. The Dark King frowned, "does it ever get better..?"

I knew what he as referring to… the loss of a loved one. "The pain will always be there, but once you accept they are gone, it's easier to deal with." I squeezed his fingers, "especially when you have people around you that love you."

His lips curled into a smile once again and he turned toward me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. "I love you Zaria." My King whispered before pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

A knock on the door interrupted us, causing Niall to growl. "Yes?" I called just before the door swung open.

Gabriel stepped threw the threshold, his footsteps loud. "This better be important Hound." Niall locked his jaw.

The Hound nodded, "You two need to come see this."

Gabriel led us outside, to the field a cross the street. Déjà vu set in… Dark Court fey were scattered, around, covered in the blood, and lifeless. Some weren't even full bodies. My hand tightened on Niall's, shadows churned angrily around us. "Again…" I hissed.

"But Leslie is dead…" My King sounded confused.

I suddenly remembered what Leslie had said to me before I ended her life. The faerie who had helped her… This must be his doing. "Gabriel, find Ariya and Sage. Bring them home and don't let them leave."

He nodded and quickly left. Niall's eyes looked at me curiously, "you know what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, Leslie wasn't the ringleader, she was following the will of a Faerie… She never told me his name though. But she did say he'd come after me if I killed her…"

His hand tightened on mine, "lets go back inside…"

"Leaving already…?" A familiar voice hit my ear.

I turned quickly, "Valon!"

"So you remember, eh? Death Bringer" My gaze caught my old friend. Valon. He hadn't changed a bit… He was tall, well built, with skin that flickered like flames. His eyes were coal black and his hair was the same. A cloud of smoke followed him and his footstep left little tiny fire wherever he stepped.

"Of course I remember.."

"Why did you kill out fey!" Niall growled, rage flaring.

"Dark King, I killed your faeries to get your attention." Valon grinned, his sharp teeth catching the light.

"Do not threaten the Dark Court, solitary. It will destroy you." I glared.

His grin grew wider. " Your court is not match for me, old friend." I scowled at him as he disappeared, fading into a cloud of dark smoke.

"It's not over" I whispered softly. Niall pulled me close. I had more to lose this time… I was weaker in a sense… and Valon knew that, that is why he had waited so long to strike…

At least this time we knew our enemy.

* * *

**The End**

**I loved writing this story.**

**And I'll love writing a sequel**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- _Memories Forever_  
**


	19. Note

The sequel is posted.

Well the first chapter anyway.

-**_Memories Forever_**


End file.
